Parent Hood
by RainPoet
Summary: 18 is a loner, or, at least that's what every one thinks. There all just afraid to go near her because her twin brother, 17, threatens any one that even talks about going near her. But her and Krillin are set up as partners in class. full sum inside
1. Chapter 1

(HS fic) 18 is a loner, or, at least that's what every one thinks. There all just afraid to go near her because her twin brother, 17, threatens any one that even talks about going near her. But her and Krillin are set up for partners in life science. They have to take care of a baby(and I mean the works, name, feed, change, the whole chibang!). Krillin gets 18 to open up about her loneliness, and he sees a side of her that no one knew existed. 17 doesn't like this. And he forces Krillin to make a decision. He must either fight 17 in the world tournament, or switch with him as partners. And he isn't aloud to tell 18!(K18)

"There she go's" said a pink haired girl in the science wing as 18 passed by "Acting like shes too good for the rest of us."

18 heard what the girl said. She clutched her book tightly to her chest as she took her seat.

What are they always talking about? I don't think I'm to good for them. And I don't act it either. At least, I don't think I do..."

She looked up as she heard the two noisiest boys in the freshman class walk into the room, laughing. She got a ping of jealousy and her chest began to feel as if it were swelling. She clutched her shirt next to her heart in attempt to stop it. But she would not cry. No. She had given up crying years ago. Besides, what would her brother say?

Her twin brother, 17, was her only friend. He only wanted what was best for her, even if he did seem a little over protective of her. But he wouldn't go over bored. No, 18 was sure of that.

The boys took there seats. Krillin to her right, and Goku in front of her. There teacher had set them up boy, girl, boy, girl. He thought it would help with there education, but it mostly made them uncomfortable. Or in some peoples cases, just set off there hormones.

"Hay" Said the deep voice or 17 to 18's left as he took his seat.

18 looked over, trying to forget about the two idiot's sitting around her.

"Hi" 18 muttered as she pulled out her note book paper and a pencil, Class was due to start in less then three minuets.

"Your so friendly today" 17 said sarcastically "I was thinking during lunch we could go and blow stuff up in the woods. Sound like fun to you?"

"You always want to blow stuff up" 18 began to doodle around her notes. "Last time you set Ms. Johnson's cat on fire."

"Hay, I put it out" 17 yawned and leaned back in his char.

"That's hardly the point. And you could at least pretend like you want to be here."

"Why?"

18 sighed and shook her head "Never mind."

"Oh, come on. I always sit around while you try on close you'll never buy."

"I would buy them if I wasn't always lending you my allowance for you to buy fireworks."

"Hay, I-" 17 began to protest, but was cut off by the first period bell. He grimaced as he went to lean back in his seat.

The teacher stood in front of the class with his normal evil grin on his face.

"Hello class. I hope you had a good spring break." He began. One of the students yell something rude, but the teacher ignored them, as usual, and continued speaking "Because now that your back, you life will become a living hell once again."

The entire class groaned in unison. There teacher was true to his word, every class was indeed a living hell. Every student was passing this class with a B- or above, just so they wouldn't have to take it over.

"This courtiers project will involve partners" He continued. Several people looked to each other asking if they wanted to be partners. 18 didn't, she already knew who her partner was. 17. "But you wont get to choose your partners." to this several comments were sent out, and a few groans and nooo's. But the majority just looked depressed. 17 looked angry and 18 stared in disbelief. There teacher always let them pick there own partners at least. This was a precaution to make sure that the students came to class often enough for him to keep his job.

"The reason for me doing this is that the project will involve a boy-girl partnership. Each partnership will be in charge of a baby." He looked around at there surprised faces "Not a real baby, a doll."

He pulled out a capsule and opened it. It opened into a baby doll.

"You will be in charge of feeding, clothing, changing" The class groaned in disgust at the thought "naming and playing with the baby. This monitor here" He pointed to a meter on the baby's back "tells you the comfort level of your baby. It will vary between 1 and 100. If it drops below 50, that means your failing. You want to keep the number at at least 75. The higher the number, the easer the baby will be to take care of."

"Now in this hat I have every girl's name that is in this class, Boy's you get to draw a name."

He walked around the room from front to back and all of the boys drew names.

Goku drew Chichi, in which she was ecstatic. Every one other then Goku knew about Chi-Chi's affection.

17 drew a brunet with a bandanna and riped knee holes. 18 was disappointed and 17 seemed ticked. Most thought this was because 18 would be with a another boy, but no one really knew why. The two were so hard to figure out.

Trunks (who is Bulmas younger brother in this story) drew a girl with bleach blond hair and over tanned skin. No one knew what to think of this, neither were very well know.

And last was Krillin who sat by the window in the back. He drew 18, seeing as she was the only girl left. This got snickers from the class and a few good lucks for Krillin.

After all the partners were seated together they were all handed a capsule. Half of the capsule's were boy dolls and the other half girls. Krillin and 18 got a girl and named it Marron.

Goku and Chichi got a boy and names it Gohan after Goku's grandfather.

17 and the brown haired girl, Zoie(random names) got a girl. 17 refused to take part in the naming so there for it was named Videl(woooo! Sorry, couldn't resist).

Trunks and the blond, crystal, got a boy. They named it Jimmie, much to Trunks' confusion.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you Kuramagirl2003 for being my only reviewer. You don't know how much this means to me. sniff

So, without further ado, Chappy Two, my friend!

-

The sound of the doorbell woke a sleeping Krillin. He blinked a few times and looked at his alarm clock. He fell out of bed when he realized what time it was. 

5:32pm.

He was supposed to meet 18 an hour ago at the coffee shop.

He quickly shouted out the window that he would be down in a minute. Then he changed his shirt and put on a clean pair of pants. He rushed down the stairs, so quickly that he tripped and rammed into the door. He sat up and rubbed his head. A bump was forming. Then, with hesitation, he opened the door. He looked up slowly and saw 18, standing there with slightly red eyes.

'Crap' Krillin thought. He felt horrible.

The day before

"Okay," said their teacher (I should really give him a name). "I want you and your partner to get together and decide what the schedules are going to be. And remember, this is a partner assignment. That means working together."

Krillin turned to 18 and held out his hand to her. She eyed it suspiciously.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She shook her head and hesitantly took his hand.

"So what do you think we should do?" he asked.

18 stared at him in disbelief. No one had ever asked her opinion before. This must have been some sort of prank. In a few minutes, some one was going to come up behind her with a bucket full of jello and dump it on her so that the entire class could have a good laugh.

But when no one did after five minutes of silence, she looked back at the waiting Krillin. He was watching her with a puzzled expression and her face turned red from embarrassment. Great, he probably thought she was a weirdo!

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She thought she was imagining it, but he actually sounded concerned.

"I'm fine." She said, looking away to hide the blush that had deepened from his question.

"If you want to discuss this some other time, we can meet at the Cup-A-Coffee tomorrow. You can pick the time if you want. Just make it after noon, 'cause I'm horrible with sleeping in." He topped his offer with a goofy smile.

It gave 18 a small boost of confidence. She nodded and told him 4:30 would be best. He agreed and turned away from her. She gave a small, unnoticeable smile. She might actually make a friend.

She didn't think so anymore.

She had waited at the coffee shop for 45 minutes before leaving. It took a lot of courage for her to come to his house. Normally she would have just gone home. She wasn't sure why she decided to come. And she even cried. Why?

"I'm so sorry!" Krillin apologized, bowing once he got to his feet. "I don't know what happened. I set my alarm to 3:30, but it must not have gone off! Do you want to meet another time? Or you can come in if you want."

He stepped aside so 18 could walk in. But she didn't move.

"I have church in half an hour. I've got to go," she said before turning around and walking off. 

Krillin watched her retreating back with guilt.

- 

"So what was the real reason you didn't show up Saturday?" Chichi asked Krillin during lunch on Monday. She seemed a little mad by his lack of excuse.

"I told you, my alarm clock didn't go off," Krillin replied, stuffing a spoon full of mac-n-cheese in his mouth. "I took it to the electrician yesterday to see what was wrong with it, and one of the wire's was frayed. He replaced it and it cost me a month's worth of allowance." 

"At least you get an allowance," Goku said. But it sounded more like, "a leaf uu ge am awowince," due to him over stuffing his face with cherry pie again.

"Goku, don't you ever chew your food?" said Bulma as she took a bite of her spaghetti, over-chewing it to show her point.

"But if I do that, I won't be able to finish eating in time for fourth period." Again, it sounded like a big blob of blegh. Bulma grimaced in disgust.

"Well, I think he's telling the truth," Chichi said confidently. "And I don't think that 18 girl is as bad as everyone says she is." She looked to 18, sitting by herself. 17 cut classes that day.

"Wuff do oo mee?" Goku choked out.

"Don't you listen to anything?" Bulma said, spinning her fork in her spaghetti. "They say she's overly self-confident. She thinks she's better than everyone else. I even heard a rumor that she set her last school on fire. And she gets her brother to deal with everyone she doesn't like."

"Thats just ridiculus, Bulma," Chichi said, slightly angry. "She would never burn down a school! I can tell."

"Hau?"

"Her eye's. They look so innocent and sad. I think she really wants friends." 

"You really think so?" Bulma asked. She was now staring at the blonde, too.

"Mm-hmm. Thats why I think Krillin would be the best partner for her." Chichi looked to Krillin, who had a far away look in his eyes.

"Huh. Maybe there's hope for him yet," Bulma muttered under her breath.

-

That's it for this chapter. Not much happened in this chappy. I kinda just used it to move the story forward. I plan on bringing in an angry 17 in the next chappy, but plans change as time passes. Anyway, I'm not going to post again until I have at least three reviews.


End file.
